the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Liccitia LaMont
Once a Baphomet from Ithus, her experiences on Praxis have turned her into a Mahoumet and by happy accident into Eiraiha's blood sister. Early life Liccitia was born to Minnie LaMont and an unknown father in her mother's stronghold amid the mountains near Grammaueld. Having been born with an unusual hair and fur colouration, she was considered to be a good omen. As she grew up, her prodigal talent for magic and her passionate personality earned her praise from senior Witches and other Mamonme with magical talent. Younger Witches, including Yoko and Celie, flocked to her and by all estimates she would one day become one of the most influential members of Ithus' Sabbath. Meeting Balase Licci's talents grew, but also her desire to see more of the world than was offered by the secluded stronghold. This was an increasing source of friction between her and her unhinged mother, eventually leading to the point where she and her own fledgeling chapter left after a final spat. When her mother's stronghold exploded behind them, she blamed herself for it in light of her mother's final words to her. The compounded guilt and frustrations drove her berserk, a mania gripped her that led her to wage a war on a group of Mamonme known for their large breasts. This marked a turning point in her life as her (till then) unknown grandmother Balase stepped in to stop the battle. Though both had been scarred mentally by the horrible events in their lives, finding out that they were related brought a sense of peace to both. Licci decided to take the time that followed to re-evaluate her life, bringing her girls under the wings of Granny's Sabbath while her grandmother rushed off to Tallfort on an urgent mission to minimize the damage done by an unleashed Sealed One. The war on Praxis Following the events of Taking Chances, Licci volunteered to go to go to Praxis in her grandmother's stead. (Balase initially having been forbidden to do so by Saressha) There she, and later members of her chapter as well, aided Antimony's army in their efforts to save as many Praxians as possible from the mad God of War and his armies. Her magical expertise accounted for many of the small army's initial victories and more importantly, for minimizing the losses on all sides. Outside of Karpathia she and her Witches aided Antimony in the first head-to-head battle against Malus. When the God broke free and Antimony was in danger, she faced him alone and was torn apart. Dying, her friends enacted the Dome of Aechulous spell to keep her alive long enough for Eiraiha to arrive with serious healing magic. Due to unforeseen events the Goddess was unable to bring sufficiently powerful magic to remake the torn corpse into a living body. Rebirth Eiraiha preserved Licci´s soul in a soul crystal, which went along to the Outer Hill and back. Though Liccitia escaped it and tried to finalize her death in desperation, Eiraiha managed to convince her to be resurrected by baring her soul to Licci and accepting the same from her. When everyone went to Old Heaven for the final confrontation, Licci was resurrected by an ancient device located there. However, the machine had no genetic data on her species of Mamonme, so Eiraiha requested a blood sample from Balase. The older Baphomet's fear of knives though caused an accident that fed a mixed blood sample into the machine which in turn meant that Liccitia was brought back as a Mahoumet, a new and definitely unusual Celestial/Mamonme hybrid. She now also had become a blood sister to Eiraiha. Though her new form tired easily initially, she worked hard to help Eiraiha end the war. The Renaissance Licci's involvement had been slightly more on the background of things, but she continued to help her sister and her new brother in law. She also sought a fated mate of her own with the help of Yoko, Celie and Samny. Continuing the latter while vacationing on Ithus with what was fast becoming an extended family. One of the many adventures they shared there unexpectedly gave her and Balase another chance at a relationship with her mother, as Minnie had risen from the grave as a Shadow Mistress with a much clearer mind. When they left for Praxis Licci put to rest some of the other things weighing on her by exhuming and inspecting what had been left of her old body. After meeting Red and Mirage in Gazpescht she convinced Eihy and Clover to use Mirage's abilities for some sisterly bonding. Aside from some unforeseen consequences, the bonding was a roaring success. When they had to chase Fennich and Korragae she struck up a friendship with the Serebim Lokaeli that might have some impact on the future. The future When New Heaven allowed mamonme in, Liccitia would glow with pride at the progress she'd made in helping Sorceresses and Magical Girls change for the better. Some would still go boing, but the world rested easier knowing that Licci was on the case. Eventually she would fall in love and marry. Category:Characters Category:Mamonme Characters Category:Celestials Category:Pie-rates Category:Celestial Characters